


we're pretty and sick

by makemelovely



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BAMF Felicity Smoak, BAMF Laurel Lance, Bisexual Felicity Smoak, Black siren - Freeform, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls in Love, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, laurel as black siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Laurel Lance is a tragedy but maybe the cute girl with electric nails and a killer smile can help.or the one where we know it doesn't help.





	we're pretty and sick

Laurel wraps an arm around her younger sister's shoulders but she pushes her away. "Sara-" Laurel starts but she's abruptly pushed away.

"Fuck off." Sara snarls, tears glistening in her wide blue eyes.

* * *

 

Sara dies three days later, a pill bottle on her rug. It landed next to the clean white note that gets trampled on by the paramedics. Laurel cries for three months before she finally gets her shit together and goes to a therapist to make sure she isn't sobbing every time she walks by her sister's closed bedroom door.

Maybe she starts going to stop thinking about the whispers in the hallways. "Laurel Lance is a basket-case. It's tragic, really." She really hates that.

* * *

 

Lips clash together and teeth bump and Laurel pulls away to look into wide eyes and she jams her hand down the other girl's pants and press hard against her clit. She rubs a little hard, and then harder until bright pink lips are open wide in a cry of release. Laurel bites down on her neck and leaves a mark but when Laurel looks in the mirror later she realizes the other girl did too.

* * *

 

Laurel's mom and dad die on the same day, just a few hours apart. They were driving home after a marriage counseling session and some truck crashed into them. Laurel gets the phone call and her heart and soul shatter. She doesn't know if grief just likes her or if the universe is that fucking cruel. Maybe it's both.

* * *

 

Everything goes to shit pretty early in Laurel's life so realistically her life can only go up from there. Honestly, Laurel's just glad that she escaped the hell hole that is Starling City. Sure, she only moves a few hours away but Central City seems softer than it's bigger, older, meaner cousin Starling City. Plus Laurel got a full scholarship to the University of Central City so that's the obvious choice. After all, Laurel doesn't have any money to waste on college tuition. Maybe this is the change she needs. She really hopes it is.

(that year a lot of things changes. Some good, some bad. Laurel still isn't sure if it was for the better.)

* * *

 

Laurel sits next to a tall pale girl with brown-red hair and brown eyes. Her smile is genuine and her brown eyes are kind. Her name is Caitlin Snow and she becomes Laurel's first friend in Central City. Lucky for Laurel, Caitlin is actually kind of popular. She's best friends with a boy named Barry, a girl name Iris, a boy named Cisco, a teacher they call Harrison, and a girl named Felicity.

Caitlin smells like cinnamon and cookies and mint gum, sharp and clean.

Barry is warm skin, soft hugs, and shy grins with twinkling brown eyes. His cheeks turn pink when his best friend and long-time crush Iris West says literally anything to him. It's awkward and endearing because Iris is totally into him and he totally can't tell. He's on the track team, and they call him the Flash. Laurel thinks it's kind of stupid, but whatever.

Iris is carefully thought out hair styles or a messy ponytail, makeup or no makeup, hugs or handshakes. She's the star soccer player and she's always smiling at Barry with her perfectly applied lipstick and shiny white teeth.

Cisco is jittery grins, fidgeting hands, and he's always moving whether it's a jiggling knee or talking with his hands or tapping a pen. He's a genius with a million equations running through his head. He likes girls, talking to them and understanding them. He desperately wants a girlfriend but he's always awkward and unsteady with them.

Dr. Harrison Wells is a man with sly blue eyes and a cunning grin. He's calculating and manipulative and it sends sharp tingles down Laurel's spine that she likes a little too much. He spins straight from cold to a whirlwind of excitement about the latest scientific advancement. It's hard to connect them together and Laurel thinks she's not going to be able to.

Felicity, though. Felicity is something else entirely. Felicity is brilliant and beautiful, with purple painted lips and black hair that slides against her smoothly. Her eyes are bright blue and they shine with something dangerous. They shine with justice, Laurel thinks sometimes. She drinks her coffee with a ton of sugar and she always carries around an iPad and her boyfriend like they are an accessory. Her fingernails are painted black and her eyes are thickly lined with black and shadowed with something hungry. It's strange to see Felicity so hungry for something because Felicity could have everything she wanted. Laurel will make sure of it.

* * *

 

The first time they kiss it feels like magic. Felicity's body is warm where it presses against her, and Laurel leans in too eagerly so their teeth clash almost angrily. "Sorry." She whispers against her lips. Felicity just laughs, and Laurel kisses harder, desperately trying to wash away the laughter.

 

Felicity presses closer, cold hands tangling in Laurel's hair and yanking just the slightest bit. Laurel gasps, and Felicity attaches herself to Laurel's neck.

* * *

 

"It doesn't have to mean anything." Laurel murmurs shyly, ducking her head nervously. She doesn't want to pressure Felicity into anything.

"What if I wanted it to mean everything?" Felicity asks, leaning forward with a wicked glint in her eyes and a smirk playing on her dark blue lips. Laurel's breath catches in her throat.

"Then it means everything." Laurel replies, swallowing thickly.

"I want everything." Felicity mutters, her eyes flinty and hot. Felicity closes the distance and Laurel thinks, I will give you everything.

* * *

 

Barry watches carefully, confusion palpable in his eyes. "How are you, Lance?"

 

Laurel flinched, grinning slightly at Barry as Felicity crows with victory. "I'm doing good, Allen. You?

* * *

 

The first time they make love is soft and sweet. Felicity murmurs soft things against her skin. Things that aren't quite _I love you_ but are _You look beautiful Laurel_ and _You are gorgeous Laurel._ It's the first time she's called her Laurel when they come together like this. Usually it's Lance.

* * *

 

Laurel paints her skin pink and dances in the sun during summer break. The air is heavy and sweet and hot on her skin. Felicity hugs her closer, resting her head on Laurel's shoulder. "I want to kill someone tonight." Felicity breathes, sweet and dark in her ear. Felicity's voice is soft and silky and her words drip with hatred and pain. Laurel nods, turning and smiling as she rests her hands on Smoak's hips.

"Of course, my sweet." Laurel tells her earnestly, eagerly. Felicity's smile is sharp and it drips blood.

* * *

 

Laurel is changed one night when Harrison Wells fucks everything up. The Particle Accelerator. It was broken and it shot off particles or some shit. She had been outside trying to get some birds away from the fucking windowsill when a bolt of something shot into her heart. It ached and burned and blew her apart.

She wakes up with the ability to cry out and make ears bleed because of it.

Felicity adores it. She loves to see her do it and then she takes her home and kisses her, rough and angry. She bites down hard on nights like these, nights where she can draw blood and smile with red on her teeth. Laurel wakes up in the morning, lips bruised and aching from the harsh kisses, but the pain disappears the moment Felicity grins, easy and bright with the morning sun shining through the curtains.

* * *

 

Laurel's breath catches when she sees the other Felicity, with wide blue eyes filling with tears and blonde hair pulled in a tight ponytail. Laurel wants to kiss her but then she sees the way Felicity's fingers brush against Oliver's and she wants to kill him. She wants Felicity, not him.

Laurel forces a smile and wraps her arms around Felicity, smelling the scent of her hair. It smells like vanilla here, not like her usual green apple. It makes Laurel's heart give a sharp ache of pain but she likes it. Any difference is okay but it's still a shock for something so different to set them apart. It's awkward but pleasant, Laurel thinks.

Felicity is crying on her shoulder and all Laurel wants to do is kiss her. Kiss those pink painted lips until the pink is smeared all along her face. She pulls back, gently squeezing Felicity's wrist. She explains what she's doing here with soft eyes and gentle words. She doesn't like the suspicion in her pretty blue eyes but she ignores it. Her Felicity was always seeking an explanation and specific details to go along with it and this Felicity is no different.

(She really is but Laurel can't handle that. She's lost her Felicity and this is her other chance. This Felicity can be her Felicity. Really, she can.)

* * *

 

Felicity is grinning, wide and happy. Sparks drip from her fingers, and an unearthly blue glow seeps from her skin. Felicity cackles, blue eyes vicious. Laurel smiles, reaching out to touch her, and then there's the sound of a gun firing.

 

Felicity chokes, just a little bit, red spittle clinging to the corners of her mouth. She huffs, an awkward release of air, and red blooms on her shirt.

 

Laurel feels strange, something within her crumbling to nothing and disappearing. She breaths out sharp puffs of air, short and rapid. "Felicity?" The other girl's skin is still warm, and Laurel presses against her until the warmth vanishes and all that's left is the cold.

* * *

 

Felicity's punch makes Laurel's vision swim into inky blackness. She really hopes all of this is a dream.

* * *

 

It's not.


End file.
